One Piece: Stuck in an Elevator
by XDeathsTouch
Summary: Written by a friend of mine. Rating for swearing. What happens when the Straw Hat crew get themselves stuck in an elevator? (AU)
1. They get stuck

Disclaimer: No, I don't own One Piece. Dammit. 

One Piece: Stuck in an Elevator!

Chapter One: They Get Stuck

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji had decided, for some reason or other, to go shopping in the mall that day. (They're in modern times.) Oh, what a day to pick...

"I can't. BELIEVE. We got stuck. In this damned. ELEVATOR," Zoro grumbled out, leaning against one wall of the now dark elevator. Luffy sat on the floor next to his first mate, grinning up at the green haired samurai.

"Aw, c'mon Zoro, it's not that bad!"

"...yes Luffy, yes it is," Zoro countered, before giving a small whine and going into a rant about how stupid technology in that time was.

"Your ranting isn't making things any better, Zoro," Sanji said cooly, smoking his cigarette calmly. Well, that was, before Nami put it out in annoyance.

"Neither is your smoking, Sanji!" Nami retorted. Sanji sweatdropped, holding his hands up in surrender to the red head navigator.

"C'mon guys, we can't lose it," said Usopp wisely. "Let's just wait for this thing to start up again."

So everybody went quiet.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Zoro angrily, unsheathing his three swords in preparation to cut down the door. Luffy managed to keep the samurai from totally ruining the elevator, thankfully enough.

"Cool it Zoro!" Luffy reasoned. "That'll only make things even worse than they already are, okay?"

Zoro grumbled in indignation, but eventually gave up and sheathed his swords, falling out of the Oni Giri stance.

And everybody gave a sigh of relief.

"But, what're we gonna do?" asked Luffy, sitting down by the samurai once more. "I'm hungry..."

"Luffy, you just had a HUGE meal at the food court a few minutes ago! You cleaned out all of our wallets!" Nami yelled.

"...I'm still hungry."

"I swear, you are a black hole..."

"You could eat your hat," Sanji said jokingly.

The blonde cook could understand why Luffy glared at him. But Zoro glaring at him was another story. Then again, Zoro was the most loyal to their captain out of the lot of them...

"I'm bored too," whined Luffy, sighing in frustration as he hung his head.

"That's a scary thought..." said Zoro, shivering a bit.

"No, YOU bored is a scary thought," replied Usopp.

"Naw, I still think Luffy would be scarier than me bored."

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu--"

"SHUT UP!"

Zoro and Usopp stared at Nami for a few moments, but the red head shook her head. They turned to look at Luffy, who was giving them a very scary glare...

"R-right sir!" both squeaked out, ending the arguement.

Nami and Sanji just stared at the three of them.

(2 hours latel...)

"WHY AREN'T WE OUT OF HERE YET!"

Zoro sat on the ground beside his captain, looking very pissed with his arms crossed over his chest. Nami was toying with her shirt sleeve, Usopp was playing a song with the rubber band on his slingshot, Sanji was fussing with his hair, and Luffy...was sleeping.

"I don't know, but if we aren't out soon, I'm letting you bust down the damn door Zoro," replied Nami, sighing in annoyance as she slumped to the floor.

"Why can't I bust it down now?" whined Zoro, his hands twitching over the hilts of his swords.

"Quit complaining, Greeny," replied Sanji, and Zoro glared.

"Shut it Cook, or I swear I'll kick your ass so hard you won't know one end from the other!"

"I'd like to see you try, wannabe."

"Oh, that's it--!"

Nami and Usopp barely managed to hold back the two from each other.

And all the while, Luffy dozed peacefully on.


	2. They're out! Finally

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own One Piece, so Eiichiro Oda can't sue me! HA.

One Piece: Stuck in an Elevator!

Chapter 2: They're Out! Finally.

4 hours latel...-

"God. DAMMIT."

Sanji sat against a wall, fuming over the fact the crew still wasn't out of the elevator. That would've been fine...if Nami would let him SMOKE. But she had taken his smokes away, so he couldn't. Which made him pissed from nicotine withdrawal. Nami was close to falling asleep, Usopp was still playing a song on his rubber band, and Zoro was now laying back on the floor beside his still sleeping captain, staring up at the ceiling of the elevator, eyes half opened.

"Shut up Sanji, and let me die in peace."

"You're not dying, you green haired idiot."

"Then how come I see light, huh? Explain that."

"Cause you're going delusional."

"...maaaaaybeeeeee..."

"God, you're so stupid..." Nami shook her head at Zoro's antics, sighing.

And all who were sitting up were knocked over onto the ground when the elevator jolted back to life.

"...Nami, get off Luffy. And me."

"Get Usopp off of me first!"

"I WOULD be off of you, if Sanji would get offa me!"

"I would if...hey, no fair! I'm the last person!"

"...shut up, Sanji," all said at once.

Finally, everybody untangled themselves and reached the next floor.

"LAND!" Usopp collapsed to the floor, kissing the marble tile. Zoro sighed, shaking his head as he walked around the sharpshooter, carrying the still

sleeping Luffy on his back.

"Let's just get back to the car. And this time, we're taking the stairs."

End-


End file.
